The Fall (Part 1 of 3 of the End of Times Trilogy)
End of Times Trilogy - Part 1 Written by Bkh88 Co-authored by Gandjdgamebager ---- Chapter 1 As Universe fell into the abyss, he screamed. And when I say screamed, he screamed. A blood chilling scream. But I was screaming too. As he plunged out of sight, I heard a thump and a crunch at the bottom of the gorge. He was gone. I began to sob. I had never cried in my life, or at least that I could remember. Hector put his hand on my back. Now I had lost two important people in my life: my brother, Universe Master, and old boyfriend, Robin Gold Star. Robin went missing a year ago, hunting for a Fusion. I have a feeling I won't ever see him again. Universe, who had just plunged to his doom, was my little brother. I managed to regain my composure. Hector took his hand off me, and my best friends, Eva Punkangel and Bryce Supertitan, looked at me with pity. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, and they quickly looked away. "Nothing," they mumbled. As I looked around for the Fusion Monster that I would exact my revenge for pushing my brother into the canyon, I spotted it: the Pneumatic Bear Nightmare. That oversized grizzly is the reason that we came here. The people of the nearby Devil's Bluff were scared of it, so they hired us to kill it. Bad idea. That grizzly has a temper. But so do I. That bear would not get off easy. As I took my Ice Club from my belt, the others knew what was coming. They knew I have a fiery temper, and plugged their ears. I went to work. The bear never stood a chance. I took it down in 10 seconds flat. "That was easier to beat than Winnie the Pooh," I stated. The others looked astonished. I had gone from grieving to homicidal in less than a minute. I began to walk in the direction of the Devil's Bluff village. I was going to have some words with Hoss. ---- Chapter 2 "Kid," Hoss said coolly, "I'm sorry about your brother. But when you've seen as much death as I have, I doesn't bother you anymore." "Listen here, you f***ing b***ard, I lost a brother. You can't just magically produce one." "Well, actually..." Bryce began, but one death stare from me had him quiet again. "Now listen closely, dumb ass. You're gonna tell me where Fuse is. He f***ed with the wrong girl. You tell me where he is, or you'll get the same beat down as I'm going to give to him." Hoss looked pale. I suppose he had never heard these kinds of words come out of the mouth of a girl. He looked very scared. Hoss cleared his throat and began slowly, "I don't know where he is currently, but I know he has a lair in the deepest part of the corrupted area called the Darklands. Dexter, my source, has the sneaking suspicion that he is currently on Planet Fusion, planning for an all-out invasion. If you don't believe me, ask Dexter." I was already walking. As I was halfway to the Monkey Skyway Agents, Hoss called out, "the Darklands are dangerous! You're not strong enough! And you'll need good Nanos!" Just then I heard a yell. "HELP ME!" The voice yelled, "No, not you Fusion Monsters! I meant a human! STOP HITTING ME!" I hopped onto my glider and rode right up to the Monkey Skyway Agent. I dismounted and threw some taros at him. "Up there, as fast as you can!" I ordered. I was up there before I even realized it, and somersaulted flat onto my back. I sprang up, and rushed of the help the unknown person. I yelled behind to the monkeys, "Keep the change!" They seemed happy about that. I headed straight towards the group of Canyon Stalkers. I began mauling then with my Ice club, until they all sank into the ground. My ragtag group arrived just then. We looked at the body of a boy, with fairly weak weapon and armor. "A noob," I said, "Lets take him down to the village before more of the those creeps notice us." Hector carried the body down the gorge, since the monkeys had returned to their posts. We propped him up on the Nano Station, and Hoss came running up, while Mandy, gloomy as usual, watched from afar. "What happened?" asked Hoss as he ran up. "A noob got caught by a gang of Canyon Stalkers. He nearly died," I said. The groan that came from the boy made us all turn our heads in his direction. His eye fluttered open, and he squinted at the light of the sun. "What happened?" he said, almost to himself. "You were attacked by some strong monsters." I said. "Can someone help me up?" he asked. He held out his hand, and I grabbed it and pulled him up. "What's your name?" I asked. "Hercule. Hercule Deelink." He said. "I'm Selena Armorclaw, and these guys are Bryce Supetitan, Eva Punkangel, and Hector Superjustice," I said as I pointed to each one in turn. "Why were you out here anyway?" I inquired. "I... I... don't know. Last thing I remember, I was at Peach Creek Commons. How did I get here?" He wondered out loud. "I don't know. We found you on the brink of death." "Hey, if it's not too much trouble, do you think I could tag along with you guys? I want to repay the kindness you showed me." He smiled, and I could tell he really wanted to come. "Oh, alright." I said. He cheered loudly. Everyone from my group came over and welcomed him to our group. "So where to next?" Eva asked. "Tech Square, of course." I replied. ---- Chapter 3 As we ran towards the area of Tech Square where Dexter was, we were ambushed. I don't know why I wasn't paying better attention to my surroundings, but in a matter of seconds, the Mech Queens had surrounded us. I hadn't even gotten my weapon out when the first one attacked. I wrestled on the ground with it, and as I managed to turn my head, the others were doing the same. Even Hercule was holding his own against a Mech Queen. Suddenly, I felt the weight that I had been wrestling with lifted off me. I looked up and saw Dexter standing over me. "Hey... Aren't you..." I began to say. "Yes, I am Dexter, the one and only boy genius." "But what about Mandark?" Bryce asked. "Don't say his name! He has a sound sensor to detect when anyone here says his name!" In the distance, an object began floating towards us from the direction of Mandark Industries. As the object, which turned out to be a hovering platform, floated down, we could clearly see Mandark aboard. "Someone call my name?" Mandark asked in his nasally voice. "No, Mandark, now leave." Dexter responded. "Oh my, look at this stunning beauty. If I didn't like Dee Dee so much, I would love to take you out for a date," Mandark said as he helped me up. "Eww," Eva and I said at the same moment. "Anyways," Dexter began, "We don't need you here Mandark." "I'm always needed somewhere, and today, I'm needed here," Mandark replied. "Fine," said Dexter, realizing he could not win this batlle, "We will talk over in the Shopkeeper area. Hoss has notified me that you need information." "Damn right I do," I said. Dexter sat down on the bench and sighed. "I had hoped we would of had more time to prepare, but I suppose it's time," he said, looking at each member of my group in turn, "I have made special items, five to be exact, that would be given to five heroes who had enough potential to take on Fuse. I suppose you five are them." We looked around at each other, astonished. We had not expected that we would actually take on Fuse himself. I had just wanted to wreak some havoc, and not in the least expected to get what I had asked Hoss for. "I have made one type of weapon for each of you five, each a different type." We looked at each other again, the anticipation building. Dexter took a big box from under the bench which he had brought from DexLabs. He pulled out a wooden staff. "Selena, this is for you. I know you like to hit stuff, so I have combined this Hex Staff with an Infinity Cutlass to make it as strong as possible," he said as he placed it in my outstreched hands. Next, he looked at Bryce. "Bryce, I know you like to play with fire, but lightning works just as well. So take this Val Hallen's Six-String I have combined with a Fusebreaker Hurricane," he told Bryce as he recieved it. Next was Eva. "I've seen that you like explosions. So I've souped up the Cheezooka's looks with the power of a Massive Bio Plasma Cannon. Cherish it," he said as she rushed forward to take it. Hector walked up as Dexter as he said, "I know what you have to put up with Selena, so I've taken this Providence Rifle and infused it with the power of a Couture Rifle. Maybe you could also keep Selena in check with it." Lastly, Hercule stepped up. As Dexter rummaged through the box, he suddenly exclaimed, "Aha! Here it is. This is a Crystal Apple with the power of a Wildvine Seed Bomb. It may look small, but it can do some serious damage. Handle it with care." As we each examined our new weapons, Dexter began to speak. "Before you five venture into the Darklands, you need to have the proper armor. I've just arranged for Numbuh Two to make some for you. In the meantime, however, he requires something. He needs some Fusion Matter from Fusion Mega Echo Echo." ---- Chapter 4 "Say what now?" I questioned Dexter. "You heard me, you must venture to the town of Genius Grove and kill Fusion Echo Echo," said Dexter. "It'll be a piece of cake," chipped in Eva before I could even get a word out in reply to Dexter. "I prefer cookies," I added in a joking tone. Eva stuck out her toungue at me, and we were about to start laughing when Dexter said, "Alright, it's settled, you leave in the morning. Feel free to stay in the extra bedroom in the lab." Before I had time to realize what had happened everyone was walking away, save for Eva, who chatted at me while I glanced at my surroundings. As I was looking around, I caught a glimpse of Dexter glaring almost threateningly at Hercule. At that time I was too tired to think, so I thought nothing of it. As I flopped on to the bed in the bedroom we were provided by Dexter, I drifted into a heavy sleep. Then the dream started, images flashed through my head, my brother`s grim face as he slipped down the gorge, Hector, Eva, Bryce, Hercule. Then came the image of Fuse. Fuse was sitting on top of a throne made of Fusion Matter. "You will never make it here to avenge your brother," he bellowed, "My minions will destroy you." Just then a boy, about 15, with dirty blonde hair walked into the room. "Master, we have located their position," he reported. "Good." Replied Fuse in a dark tone, "Ready the Tech Wings. There will be a hunt tomorrow, where we will track them to Genius Grove, then utterly destroy them. The five heroes will be dead by the end of tomorrow!" But that wasn't the most disturbing part. In a cage on the wall, sat the hunched over and defeated looking figure of Robin Gold Star. I jolted awake in cold sweat, and realized I was shivering. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. ---- Chapter 5 An alarm went off. I started to reach over to hit it to get it to stop, when there was a flash of light and heat from the direction of the ringing, and the blaring sound abruptly stopped. I drowsily looked up and saw my hand was singed. Great, I thought to myself, one more thing to wash. I released my hair from its ponytail trap that I had put it in the night before. I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom. My hair was pretty long. Down to my butt, actually. But I liked it that way. It had blue streaks throughout the mess of brunette hair. I remember the fun Eva and I had the night I dyed it. My bangs went over one eye, giving me that "cool" look. I turned on the water, and began to rinse my blackened hand. It came off after a few minutes. As I turned off the water, I noticed green goo in the bottom of the sink. I took a toothbrush sitting on the counter and proceeded to poke the gooey mass. As I poked, the green matter began to condense, and it began flowing from the faucet and bubbling up from the drain. I screamed as it began to form into the shape of a Fusion Spawn. As Eva came rushing in from the adjoining room, I already had my pocket knife out, and began stabbing it repeatedly. Eva stared at me with wide eyes as I angrily and single-handedly destroyed the spawn. As it sank down the drain, I realized that I was breathing heavily. Just then I heard knock on the door. "Hello," robotic voice said, "I heard a human screaming and came to find out the cause." As Computress entered, she noticed my singed hand and the pocket knife. "Oh my, I must have forgotten to remove Dexter's experimental exploding alarm clock from the room. But why the knife?" "A Fusion Spawn came out of the sink," I explained. "Oh my. Dexter will want to know about this." ---- Chapter 6 "Wake the others now!" Dexter instucted in a panicked voice as I finished telling him of the incidents that had occurred that morning. I failed to mention my dream, however, because truthfully, it chilled me to the bone. "What`s the matter Dexter? Does this have something to do with the Fusion Spawn from the sink Selena killed?" questioned Eva. Dexter's face turned to a look of thought, as if he was contemplating whether to tell her. "A huge amount of Fusion Energy is radiating from a being that is quickly approaching us," He finally replied , "and the spawns in the area are reacting, like moths near a flame, and that is why one came out of your sink, Selena." A wave of fear passed over me. Is this Fuse approaching on the with the hoarde of Tech Wings he mentioned in my dream or something else? I thought to myself. Eva and I then raced into the corridor to the boys' rooms to wake the others up. On the way, I told Eva about the dream. "Do you really think Fuse is coming here to attack us?" asked Eva as we were running down the halls. "I don't know," I answered, trying not to let my fear show, "All I know is that we're getting into some scary stuff." As we approached the boys room we noticed a squelching sound. Eva screamed as we entered the room. Tons of Fusion Matter was oozing out of the sink. The boys were still asleep. They hadn't noticed the huge mass of Fusion Matter that was collecting near their beds. The mass then began to do something I didn't expect it to do. It began eating, well, everything. It began to take shape into one big, recognizable shape: a Cyberus Zero. It then proceeded to knock of the roof of the house. Yet the boys were still sound asleep. Bryce muttered, "Who opened the blinds," then promptly rolled over and resumed snoring. The Cyberus Zero reared up, ready to attack its sleeping victims. "You won't kill my friends with out a fight," I muttered under my breath as I grabbed my Hex Staff. I lunged forward and stabbed the beas with my staff, but that only irritated it. It used its tail to knock me down, then used its massive paw to pin me down. As it was about to deliver the death blow, I heard a boom, and the monster flew twenty feet in the air. Another boom and it exploded into Fusion fireworks. I turned around to see that Eva had killed it with her Cheezoka. "You're a life saver," I said to her as we both smiled. We then proceeded to wake up the boys. "Please five more minutes," muttered Hector sleepily. I nodded at Eva, and she then fired a blank shot into the air. "Ahhhhhh! We're up! We're up!" They all screamed as Eva and I snickered. Five minutes later we were all running down the hall as I explained what happened this morning to the boys. When we finally reached Dexter, an alarm began to sound. The Tech Wings had arrived. Eleven Tech Wings had encircled the lab. One, bigger than the rest (a Gigatech Wing), swooped down In front of us, was a rider in silver armor, complete with headgear, riding the Gigatech Wing. When he removed his helmet, I realized it was the kid from my dream! "Selena Armorclaw, you shall die today in the name of Fuse!" He proclaimed. ---- Chapter 7 The boy and I stood there silently, gauging each other. But he made his move first. Quick as a blink, he launched himself of the Gigatech Wing and had drawn a sword from a hilt at his waist. Realizing that my Hex Staff was no match for his sharpened blade, I did the sensible thing: I dodged. What had been meant to be a death blow quickly backfired on the boy. The sword was firmly lodged in the ground, and no matter how hard he yanked, the boy couldn't remove it. While I thought he was distracted, I quickly used my martial arts training and attempted a roundhouse kick to his stomach, but he sensed it coming and dodged it. He spun around and attempted a jump snap kick to my head (he was obviously intent on killing me), but I used his momentum against him and in a matter of seconds, he was pinned firmly under my body. But my light weight couldn't hold him for long. Just as the boy began to wiggle free, I heard running footsteps. It was Bryce! My socially awkward friend had summoned the courage to help me, and as he jumped in the air, I realized he was screaming, "Dogpile on the kid!" I saw what was coming, and rolled out of the way just as Bryce landed and knocked the wind out of the kid. Hector and Hercule soon were piled on top of Bryce, and Eva and I pinned the squirming arms and legs of the now helpless kid. As I glanced up, I saw the retreating silhouettes of the the Tech Wings. I knew their master would not be pleased to hear of the boy's defeat. I then glanced at Dexter, who looked thoughtfully off towards the Tech Wings, and said, "We need to interrogate him to see how much he knows. I will ready the interrogation room." ---- Chapter 8 The boy said nothing throughout the time that he spent in the interrogation room. He just sat there. Hoss had flown in the other day, on orders from Dexter. I assumed he was the bad cop in the classic "good cop, bad cop" routine. He entered the interrogation room scowling, and bashed his fist on the table. Yep. Definitely bad cop. He asked the boy (though it sounded muffled through the one-way glass), "Let's start this up. Why is Fuse so interested in Selena?" The boy just sat there. Just then, I noticed the boy's eyes. They were pleading and sad, as if he were trapped. Well, he was, but in a different way. Suddenly I gasped. Fuse had corrupted him! But somehow, a part of him remained good. I ran down the hall and found Dexter in his lab. He was performing tests on the boy's sword. "Remarkable. The sword is an alloy of steel and Fusion Matter," Dexter was saying as I walked in. He heard my footsteps and turned towards me as I approached. "Dexter! The boy isn't really evil! He's--" "Corrupted. Yes, I figured as much. I have already started working on an antidote. But we need to find out how much the corrupted boy knows before we cure him." See Part 2 for the rest of the story. Main Characters Selena's Friends Selena - The leader Hector - The second-in-command Eva - The explosions expert Bryce - The pyromaniac Hercule - The newbie CN Characters Hoss Dexter Mandark Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fictions